


OC info

by Sharla_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharla_Smith/pseuds/Sharla_Smith





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Sharla Dawk nee Smith [Birth name, Sharla Ackermann]  
Age: 25 (850), 29 (854)  
Gender: Female  
Species: Human, Eldian  
Birthday: February 14th, 825 (my personal headcanon was Erwin was ~19)  
Birthplace: Wall Sina, Underground City [Grew up] Wall Rose, Trost  
Current Residence: Wall Rose, Trost  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Relationship Status: Married  
Language(s) spoken: Eldian

Life-Long Dream: Raise a family  
Goal(s):  
Like(s): Family, Friends, Learning about the world  
Dislike(s): The MP’s [barring Commander Dawk], the government  
Bad Habit(s): Tapping her legs when bored, swearing  
Hobbies: Studying with Hange, sparring with Levi, helping with paperwork  
Fear(s): That everyone secretly hates her, drowning  
Personality: Bubbly, at times fun loving, but can be as serious as needed. At times a bit reckless and brash. 

Appearance-  
Height: 5’9”  
Weight: 180 lbs  
Hair style: Loose Ponytail  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Green  
Skin Tone: Very pale  
Body Shape/Build: Lean build  
Birth Marks: N/A  
Scar(s): Scars on her upper left arm and stomach  
Other: Always has an emerald necklace on, plain gold wedding ring, currently 8 months pregnant (854)

Health-  
Memory (any issues with this?): Excellent  
Sight (do you need glasses?): Good  
Mental: Terrible. Depression and PTSD  
Physical: Scars on her upper left arm and stomach  
Sleep patterns: 5 hours of sleep per night  
Allergies/Other: N/A

Abilities/Statistics-  
3D Maneuvering Gear: 10  
Intelligence: 11  
Martial Arts: 8  
Battle Skill: 10  
Agility: 10  
Strategy: 11  
Teamwork: 4  
Passion: 11  
[She is an Ackermann]

Affiliation: Survey Corps, Section Commander [Promoted by Shadis]  
Former Affiliation: 94th Trainee Corps  
Grad. Rank: 1  
Status: Alive

Relationships-  
Parent(s): Erwin Smith, [OC, Mother] Claire Ackermann, [Father] Djel Sannes  
Sibling(s): N/A  
Other Relative(s): [Aunt] Kuchiel, [Uncle] Kenny [Cousin] Levi, [?] Mikasa, [Husband] Rein Dawk [“Uncle”] Miche  
Love Interest: [OC] Rein Dawk  
Best Friend(s): Hange, Lynne, Rein  
Friend(s): Levi, Lynne, Ankha, [OC] Jill, Moblit, Petra, Nicolo, Onyankopon, Jean, Sasha, Armin  
Enemy(ies): Djel, Zeke, Floch  
Hero(es): Erwin, Hange  
Rival(s): [Friendly] Levi  
[Romantic Rival] Nifa


	2. OC 2

Name: Rein Dawk  
Age: 25 (850), 29 (854)  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human, Eldian  
Birthday: January 25th, 825  
Birthplace: Wall Rose, Trost  
Current Residence (Which Wall, What town, etc.): Wall, Rose, Trost  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Relationship Status: Married  
Language(s) spoken: Eldian, Japanese  
Life-Long Dream: Becoming a full fledged doctor  
Goal(s):  
Like(s): Medicine, tinkering with inventions  
Dislike(s): Germs, sweat, etc  
Bad Habit(s): Going off on long tangents  
Hobbies: See likes  
Fear(s): Not much  
Personality: Sociable and gets a long with most people.

Appearance-  
Height: 5’11”  
Weight: 210 lbs  
Hair style (Always Down, Always Up, etc.): Short but spikey  
Hair Color: Blackish brown  
Eye Color: Amber  
Skin Tone: Semi- Pale  
Body Shape/Build: Leanish  
Birth Marks: Pale splotch on shoulder  
Scar(s): N/A  
Other: Plain gold wedding ring on hand 

Health-  
All good

Abilities/Statistics (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-  
3D Maneuvering Gear: 7  
Intelligence: 9  
Martial Arts: 5  
Battle Skill: 7  
Agility: 9  
Strategy: 8  
Teamwork: 10  
Passion: 11 

Affiliation: Survey Corps [Head medic]  
Former Affiliation: 94th Trainee Corps  
Grad. Rank: 7  
Status (Alive, Missing, etc.): Alive

Relationships-  
Parent(s): [Father] Niles Dawk [Mother] Marie Dawk  
Sibling(s): 3 [unnamed] sisters  
Other Relative(s): [Wife] Sharla Dawk  
Love Interest: Sharla Dawk  
Best Friend(s): Lynne, Moblit, Sharla  
Friend(s): Levi, Hange, Miche, Nifa, Levi, Nicolo, Onyankopon, Jean, Sasha, Armin   
Enemy(ies): None, really  
Hero(es): Levi, Erwin, Grisha Jaeger


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Claire Ackermann   
Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Species: Human, Eldian   
Birthday: May 18th, 806  
Birthplace (Which Wall, What town, etc.): Unknown   
Current Residence (Which Wall, What town, etc.): Wall Sina, Underground City  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Relationship Status: Single  
Language(s) spoken: Eldian   
Life-Long Dream: Getting out of the underground   
Goal(s): Unknown   
Like(s): Unknown   
Dislike(s): Unknown   
Bad Habit(s): Unknown   
Hobbies: Unknown   
Fear(s): Being found by the MPs  
Personality:  
Very timid but loves Sharla fiercely 

Appearance-  
Height: 5’10”  
Weight: 130 lbs  
Hair style (Always Down, Always Up, etc.): Long, Wavy  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Green  
Skin Tone: Very Pale  
Body Shape/Build: Lean  
Birth Marks: N/A  
Scar(s): N/A  
Other:

Status (Alive, Missing, etc.): Dead  
(Optional) If anything but alive tell what happened? killed by Djel Sannes

Relationships-  
Parent(s): ?  
Sibling(s): [Sister] Kuchel Akermann, [Brother] Kenny Ackermann   
Other Relative(s): [Daughter] Sharla Dawk [Nephew] Levi Ackermann   
Love Interest: N/A  
Best Friend(s): (As of yet unnamed woman)  
Friend(s):  
Enemy(ies): MPs  
Hero(es): Kenny  
Rival(s): [Joking, mainly] Kuchel


End file.
